


Repression Can Be Very Bad Indeed

by BossPotato01



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Self-Worth Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossPotato01/pseuds/BossPotato01
Summary: This was inspired by the work of Aimasup on Tumblr, who headcanon-d and drew claustrophobic Remus.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Repression Can Be Very Bad Indeed

"Please! Please Let Me Out! I'll behave! I won't speak again! I won't think again! Please! Please! I'll be good! Just let me out!!!" Remus wailed. He couldn't breathe. The walls were so close, and it was so dark... he felt like his head was going to explode.

He heard Patton chuckle from the other side of the door, his voice cold. "Now now, Remus. How am I supposed to believe you, hmm? You're evil. I know you won't be able to resist." 

"Patton! Please! I'll be good, I promise!" Remus sobbed, banging on the door.

Patton clicked his tongue. "If you can't get a hold of yourself, then we can't talk about it, and I can't let you out, Remus."

The duke stopped banging on the door. He grabbed the carpet, digging his nails in as he tried to breathe. He managed to silence his crying, praying Patton would open the door. He did not. Remus didn't quite know how Patton had come to know that he was terribly claustrophobic. But now, Patton had him trapped in a small closet in the moral side's room, where he had been for the last six hours.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Patton said, and Remus could imagine that sickeningly sweet smile he was probably wearing to go along with it. "Now, Remus, I'm willing to let you out. For now. But, if you hurt or scare Thomas even slightly, you are going back in, and will not be coming back out. Okay?"

"Of course! Of course! I'll be good!" Remus whined frantically. And the door clicked. Remus tumbled out of the closet, gasping. He lay on the floor, breathing hard for a moment. He thanked and thanked Patton, clutching himself and breathing shakily.

"Now, get out of here, Remus, you're annoying me," Patton said nonchalantly, clicking his heels together. 

Remus scampered numbly to his feet and sprinted from the room, back to the dark side commons. "Hey, Remus, where've you been all day?" Deceit asked, but Remus couldn't manage an answer. Instead, he ran to his room, slamming the door behind him. He couldn't face Deceit right now. If Deceit found out, he'd get upset, and if Patton knew that Remus had told Deceit... Remus held his stomach, running into his private bathroom and hurling his guts out (figuratively) into the toilet. He didn't want to think about his punishment any longer.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Remus," the voice said softly. "Remus, what happened? Are you alright?"

Deceit. Remus cursed under his breath. He couldn't lie to the other side. "Go away," he murmured. "I'm not feeling well." That was not wrong, per se, but he hoped Deceit wouldn't notice the half-truth.

"Awww, poor thing. Is there anything I can do for you?" Deceit asked.

Remus got up, looking at himself in the mirror. His voice was hoarse, and his eyes red and puffy. He splashed water in his face and opened the door. "C-can I have a hug?" he said, his voice defeated. 

Deceit's expression softened, and he opened his arms. "Of course, Ree. Why don't you sleep in my room tonight, alright?"

Remus jumped into the liar's arms, burying his face in Deceit's caplet. "Th- thank you." Deceit held him tightly, and Remus did his best to keep from crying again. Deceit brought him to his room, giving him some pajamas and tucking him into bed. "You really didn't have to do this, Dee."

The dark side scoffed, changing into his own pajamas and climbing in next to Remus. "Oh, I know I didn't have to. I wanted to. You're my friend, Remusss." He sighed, showing off his lisp. Deceit snapped his fingers, turning the lights off. "But if you get me sick I'll be pissed." Remus laughed, but there were no feelings behind it. Soon he heard the change of speed in Deceit's breathing and realized the other was asleep.

Remus stared up at the ceiling of Deceit's room, his mind reeling. Tomorrow was a new day, he decided. And Remus was going to recreate himself so that Patton would never feel the need to lock him away again.


End file.
